Duck
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Cody wonders if Teddy really loves him… or if this all just some kind of façade? SLASH Codiasi or Codiase for the picky. Don't like? Don't read.


**Title**: Duck  
**Author**: Rawr-Chan**  
Rating**: FRM (if only for language)**  
Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Codiasi (Codiase depending on how strict you are lol)  
**Summary: **Cody wonders if Teddy really loves him… or if this all just some kind of façade?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Really I don't. I also warn you that this is VERY different from my usual work and if you don't like slash then DON'T read this. Just fluffy this time and a little angsty :) (Also slightly AU, gonna pretend Ted's never tweeted about his wife ;) Since in this story, he doesn't have one.)

* * *

Duck

Cody sat at the end of the bed, staring at the laptop in his hands whilst sniffling softly- he may not have had a twitter of his own (he and Ted had agreed it was easier if just one of them had it) but it didn't stop him from seeing Ted's. Usually it helped him feel close to Teddy when he was away but today? Today it just made him hurt.

_RT (at)******: (at)TDiBiaseMarine2 Some people say Cody looks like a duck (so I've heard), do you agree?... Haha, I guess he does! That's funny!_

There were few things in life Cody was sensitive about anymore, most of the time anything anyone else said about him rolled off his back. He was only slightly conscious about his gappy front teeth, but even then he generally ignored anything that was said. Ted told him it was cute anyway.

But this time Ted was agreeing. He looked like a duck?

Cody's heart gave a slight pang and he couldn't help a little whimper that escaped him. In annoyance he turned off the laptop before heading into the bathroom and studying himself in the mirror, a sadness on his face that Teddy always said he didn't like to see.

Teddy thought he looked like a duck though.

Not for the first time in the two young men's relationship, Cody was worrying about whether Ted really loved him. It was well known that life behind the scenes could be a little rough- you started young and there was more chance of someone older claiming you for his own. But not with Ted and Cody, they'd always been friends and Cody at least had always wanted more. It merged into more very quickly and people learned to back off- especially when they found themselves in Legacy with Randy looking out for them.

Everyone had learned not to cross him- Orton had picked up the young Evan Bourne almost immediately after he joined the WWE and when someone dared touch him… well they got a beating like you wouldn't believe and ever since then no one bothered anyone with Randy's protection.

But now Cody was having those thoughts again- what if Ted didn't really love him, he just knew that being in a relationship would keep himself from the others? Sure, maybe he cared about Cody but not loved him.

Why else would he agree Cody looked like a duck?

Shaking his head a little, he left the bathroom and surveyed their room quietly. He yanked some blankets off the bed and took his pillow before going over to the couch and getting himself settled on it. He rolled to face the back of the lounge and had to fight not to cry for a moment before he could force himself to start drifting off to sleep.

Ted came back not long after this and frowned a little bit at seeing Cody all snuggled up on the couch- the TV wasn't even on, neither was a game. Not to mention, Cody had taken blankets and pillows with him. He didn't usually do this and it confused him, but nonetheless he walked over to pick Cody up and carry him over to the bed so he could sleep with his boy in his arms.

The moment he touched Cody though, his boy mumbled something about him going away and leaving him alone. Ted frowned a bit, but chalked it up to a dream and gently ran his fingers through Cody's hair.

"Codes? Baby boy?" He murmured softly, and after a moment those blue eyes he loved were peeking open and looking at him. They were sad though and Ted's heart got heavy with the idea.

"What's wrong Codes?" He asked softly, only to be met with a huff and Cody looking away from him. Ted knew something was wrong; Cody never treated him like this.

"Baby boy, talk to me… I can't fix it unless I know what's wrong…"

"Go away Teddy. I want to be alone." Cody fought to get it out without crying, and Ted could hear the strain in his voice.

"But Codes…"

"Go away!" His voice cracked this time and a tear slipped down his face. He wiped it away harshly before Ted got a chance too and flinched away from the kiss placed on his temple.

"Okay Cody… I'll go for now… but we're talking about this tomorrow." Ted's voice was gentle but left no room for debate- despite its slightly sad tone. He didn't like seeing Cody upset but didn't realise he had caused it himself.

-

Ted woke up the next morning and heard the shower running- his heart sank a little more… He and Cody always showered together. He didn't know what was wrong but he was determined to find out. Sliding out of bed, he walked over to enter the bathroom, but a twist of the doorknob told him it was locked.

His jaw dropped a little, Cody had never locked him out before. Ted turned his head a little and noticed the laptop sitting on the table and so he walked over to start it up- it had been in hibernation.

It opened to his twitter page. The last tweet that sat there was about Cody.

"Shit." He muttered- now he knew what was wrong. But why wouldn't Cody just ask him? Just talk to him. He'd thought Cody would laugh it off.

The shower didn't seem to be turning off any time soon so he shut the laptop again and found a bobby pin (Cody had some, though he didn't know why since he'd never seen Cody use them). It took him a little while, but soon enough he had the bathroom door open and he tossed aside the little pin.

Cody gasped softly and turned around- having heard the door open and then shut behind Ted. "Teddy…" He murmured, and the words warmed Ted a little, obviously there was hope for forgiveness.

"Cody… Baby boy… I'm sorry. I didn't realise you'd seen it. I thought you'd just laugh it off…" He said, walking over towards the shower- hell he was already nude, it didn't matter.

"You hurt me Teddy." Cody mumbled, turning away a little, even as Ted moved right in behind him and slipped his arms around the younger man.

"I know baby boy… I know… and I'm sorry…" He murmured, dropping gentle kisses along his lover's shoulders.

However, Cody turned in his arms, looking up at Ted with a sort of hopeful expression. "Teddy… do you love me?"

"What? How can you ask me that Cody…? Of course I love you. I love you with everything that I am, even if I say stupid things sometimes."

Cody watched him for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around Ted and nuzzling his face into the man's chest. "I love you Teddy… more than anything. It would hurt so bad if you didn't love me too."

"I will always love you Codes… always. You're my baby boy."

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, I know! There was no sex. But still. This has been floating in my head ever since I saw Ted tweet that… so there was no going back. I'm 95% through the next chapter of WotW for anyone who reads that. Hopefully it'll be finished soon. :)


End file.
